Link's Tale of Souls and Swords PART ONE
by HylianHero128
Summary: A tale of Link, and how he came to be one of the Soul Calibur crew. Many disasters have suddenly befallen Hyrule, and it's up to Link to save the day. But what happens our hero is out skipping in the fields, and napping on the lakeside?
1. The Sky is Falling!

why hello there. im hylianhero128. some of you may know me from the smash bros section, but if not... hello :D i would like to present my first Soul Calibur II story, which is a parody :) it features link as the protagonist, and we follow him along his journey to destroy Soul Edge. Part One will serve as a lead up to part two (obviously). in this first part, Link's backstory (which is based on ocarina of time) is explained. It is already completely written, and there will be four chapters plus a prologue and epilogue. the second part is planned to be eight chapters long, and will chronicle the events that come to pass as Link battles the other soul calibur guys in his search of the soul edge. i hope you find this funny :)

**Link's Tale of Souls and Swords  
****-PART ONE-**

_By: HylianHero128_

**Prologue**

It was yet another peaceful day in Hyrule. The birds sang their peaceful song amongst the peaceful trees that grew on the peaceful plains that were home to other such peaceful creatures. It was on this peaceful day in the peaceful kingdom of Hyrule that Link was frolicking about the fields; skipping and singing a rather cheerful ditty. He leaped high into the air, and rolled around in the tall grass, breathing in the fresh Hyrule air. But lo, the air was not so fresh anymore. Link's head poked up from a patch of dandelions and looked skyward. Alas, the once clear and sunny sky was now clouded and dark.

"Oh my god!" Cried Link, "THE SKY IS FALLING! AAHH!" Link screamed. He ran for Hyrule Castle.

**Chapter One: The Sky is Falling**

Link tore through the marketplace, as children and cuccos ran out of the way.

"AAAAHHH! THE SKY IS FALLING!! THE SKY IS FALLING!!" Link barreled past Malon, sending her basket of eggs flying. They rained down upon the hapless townspeople as Link continued down the dirt path to Castle Hyrule. He reached the gate and ran up to the guard.

"SIR SIR, LET ME IN! I MUST SEE PRINCESS ZELDA! THE SKY IS FALLING!"

The guard eyed Link most quizzically. "…Is everything all right Master Link? Are you ill?"

"PLEASE SIR OPEN THE GATE! THE SKY WILL CRUSH US ANY MINUTE!"

Deciding the young warrior would not be swayed, the guard opened the gate. He scratched his head as Link sprinted onward.

Link ran along the path and across the drawbridge. He bowled the two guards over and broke through the castle doors. Link looked about the vast hall, before sprinting in a random direction.

"PRINCESS! OH PRINCESS ZELDA! WHERE ART THOU??"

Thankfully, the princess was not far from Link. She heard him from down a hallway, and rushed to meet him.

"Link!"

"OH ZELDA! OH THANK HEAVEN I FOUND YOU!"

"What's the matter Link?"

"THE SKY!" Link gasped, "IT'S FALLING!"

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed, and her head tilted to one side, giving Link a most ridiculing expression. "Come again?"

"COME TO THE WINDOW!" Link said. He grabbed Zelda's hand, and brought her to a window. He took the back of her head and pressed her delicate face against the glass. "SEE?"

"AHH! YOU CREEP! LET GO OF MY HEAD!"

Zelda elbowed Link in the gut. He shrieked and let her got at once. Zelda peeled her face from the window, and looked through it to see the dark clouds in the sky. She frowned again.

"You knucklehead." She cried, "It's just gonna rain."

"ACID!" Link said, "IT SHALL RAIN ACID! AND ALL THE PLANTS WILL DIE!"

Zelda sighed and simply walked away, leaving Link to stand alone in the hall contemplating Hyrule's dark future. Little did both of them know that our clueless hero was perhaps not so clueless after all…

* * *

thus ends chapter one. please, tell me what you tihnk, and ill post chapter two. 


	2. Disaster Strikes

yay!!! three reviews! . im happy! so happy in fact, that im posting the next chapter! hooray!!!!!! i hope you like this one :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Disaster Strikes**

To Link's disappointment, Zelda was right. All that fell from the dark clouds was harmless rainwater. Link stood in the middle of Hyrule Field, quite wet.

"Why… why am I not melting?" Link asked himself. He looked up at the stormy skies. A raindrop landed in his eye. "GAAH! IT STINGS!! IT _IS_ ACID!" Link clutched his face and jumped around. He was screaming rather loudly. So loudly, in fact, that Malon could hear him from the ranch. She ran outside, and saw Link jumping around. Not the least bit worried, she went to him out of sheer boredom and curiosity.

"Oh Link." Malon sighed. "What tragedy has befallen the great Hero of Time?"

Link turned to Malon. "Oh Malon! Help me! There's acid in my eyes!!" As the castle guard, Zelda, and so many other people had done that day, Malon gave Link a queer look. Link sobbed. "It's raining acid!"

Malon sighed again. She wrapped an arm around Link and patted his back. "There there Link. Everything's okay. It's not raining acid."

Link calmed down at once, and Malon pulled Link's head into her chest in a hug. Link then started to giggle.

"…what?"

"Hee hee… You have boobs."

Our story now brings us to the other side of Hyrule, across the desolate Desert Colossus. Over that span of distance, the deafening sound of a mighty slap, and a most girly scream was heard.

Our story brings us back to Hyrule Field, where Link now lays, with a great, red, hand-shaped mark on his left cheek. Malon has long since departed.

---

Short days after the most dreaded acid rainfall, Hyrule was back in its placid state. Link however, knew that evil was still afoot, lurking in the shadows. With his trusty Master Sword and Hylian Shield in hand, Link patrolled the fields of Hyrule. So far, the only evil he had come across was a Peahat, who was rather angry that Link was poking around its nest looking for 'evil-doers'. The day was drawing to a close, and Link was growing weary. He collapsed on the banks of Lake Hylia and fell fast asleep.

It was not until a few hours later that he would wake. When he did, he was roused by much screaming and explosions, and other destructive noises. Link stood up abruptly and looked about him. The ominous dark clouds had returned, and now, Death Mountain was erupting. Many towns were now burning, as rocks fell to the ground from the volcano. Lava poured down the mountainside, demolishing Kakariko Village. It deposited into the stream, where it created much steam. There was a sudden thunderclap, and a lightning bolt struck Lon Lon ranch, as rains started to pour from the clouds. The fields shook as the earth began to quake, and a large fissure opened up. When all looked at its bleakest, a tornado appeared in the forest, and tore all the trees out.

Link screamed. "OH NO!" The disasters wreaked havoc upon the lands, as cities fell and people died. As this was all happening, Link was frantically dancing around in circles.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? GAAH!" He looked up to the sky and cried to the goddesses. "PLEASE STOP THIS!" By some miraculous miracle, everything stopped. The lava instantly hardened, and Death Mountain stopped erupting. The rains dried up immediately, and the clouds evaporated. The winds died down, and the ground seamed itself back up. Hyrule was once again… peaceful… Link decided there was only one thing to do…

"PRINCESS ZELDA!!" And Link ran off to Castle Hyrule.

* * *

:) wasnt that great? i hope you had as much fun reading this as i did writing it!

and please review:)


	3. The Evil Wizard

YAY! chapter threee!!! in which we introduce the evil wizard. thanks a BUNCH for all ze reviews:D keep'em coming!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Evil Wizard**

Link was now in the throne room with Zelda and the King. The King spoke.

"Surprisingly, it has come to light that a magician is to blame for the disasters." He said matter-of-factly.

Link gasped. "You don't say? What must we do sire?"

"First, you must defeat the wizard, Link. He resides at the summit of Death Mountain. Go forth and exterminate him."

"As you wish Your Majesty!" After a quick bow to the king, Link spun and around and scuttled out of the room, itching to exterminate the evil wizard.

---

Our hero managed to climb the mountain without much trouble. He was at the edge of the crater now, which was filled with hardened magma. It was in the very center of the crater did Link see a mysterious cloaked figure. Link marched toward it at once, sword held high in the air.

"YOU THERE! WHAT BE YOUR NAME, AND WHAT BUSNIESS DO YOU HAVE HERE?"

The mysterious cloaked figure did not reply. Link concluded the mysterious cloaked figure was in fact the evil wizard. He continued approaching it.

"EVIL WIZARD, I SHALL EXTERMINATE THEE! IN THE NAME OF HIS MAJESTY, KING DAPHNES NOHANSEN HYRULE THE THIRD!"

Mysterious cloaked figure/evil wizard (who shall henceforth be dubbed MCF/EW) was still as stiff as a board. Link grew frustrated. He was now within a swordlength of MCF/EW. After a split second of thought, Link swung his sword and decapitated MCF/EW. It was then that Link realized that MCF/EW was nothing more than a wooden mannequin. Link looked at it's now detached wooden head, laying on the hardened lava.

"…Confound it!" Link sputtered, "That fool of a king led me up here to kill a mannequin. What a fool I've been! That man played me like a chess pawn! There is nothing here but hardened lava and a mysteriously cloaked dummy!" Quite disgruntled, Link left the crater in a huff. Little did Link know that there actually was an evil wizard. However, he arrived too late, for someone else had beat him to the punch. This person was Princess Zelda. Disbelieving in Link's abilities, she decided to finish off the wizard herself. She left the mannequin for Link, so he could think, if only for a moment, that he had killed the wizard himself. Link returned to the castle.

* * *

and there you have it, chapter three :) :) this is one of my favourite chapters (well.. they're all kinda my favourite.. lol) link, he's my favourite, he's so stupid :P anyways, till my next update! ciao!

and dont forget to revieeew!


	4. Soul Edge

terribly sorry for the long delay!! life's been so hectic, with my teachers just dumping projects on me, and my new job and all. they make me work insane hours!!! ANYWAYS, here it is, the final chapter of part one, the end of the beginning. quite short yes, but thankfully enough, im also uploading chapter one of part two!! how lucky for you! so i hope you enjoy this...

* * *

Chapter Four: Soul Edge

Link was commended for his bravery against the evil dark wizard, which annoyed Zelda greatly, for Link was reaping the fruits of her labour. He was given his second task by the king.

"It has become clear that the magician responsible for the disasters is in fact controlled by an evil sword called Soul Edge, which exists in another world. Furthermore, the fragments of Soul Edge are gathering together in this other world."

Link gasped. "You don't say? What must we do sire?"

The King, knowing that the resurrection of the evil blade must be prevented at all cost, commanded Link to travel to the other world and destroy Soul Edge.

"As you wish Your Majesty!" Link said. After a quick bow to the king, he spun and around and scuttled out of the room, itching to travel to the other world and destroy Soul Edge.

Epilogue 

And thus, Link gathered his trusted Master Sword, Hylian Shield, and Ocarina, and set off on his secret journey…

* * *

if what i say isnt really coherrent, its cuz its almost 3am. anyways, thats it for part one. short yes, but part two is going to be much longer, with more and longer chapters. for readers of my other stories, ill give you a little update. so far, ive halted Heart of Gold and A Midsummer Night's Dream (AGAIN...). i dont think ill continue with _Dream_, but i will continue Heart of Gold, later... also, ive been working on the Crushed sequel, and its coming along very nicely. im also re-writing the first Crushed, as a fun little project. anyways, thats about it. i should shut up so i can upload part two then go to bed

so, thats a wrap, thanks for readin!


End file.
